The Rain
by gaga357
Summary: Ryou has always loved Ichigo. but when ichigo asks him about it he puts it off and after he finally tells her and she says the same will put there love together and love each other forever or will on little change it all? read and fins out ichigoXryou
1. Thoughts, Questions, and Answers

Okay, my name is Ichigo. I work at café mew mew. The other mews, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, and Zakuro, also work there. Mint is rich and thinks that because she is rich she doesn't have to do anything. Pudding is hyper and fun to be with. Lettuce is WAY to smart and clumsy. If she's not reading she's dropping dishes that I have to clean up. Zakuro is Zakuro. She's a model, an actor, and most importantly a mew.

My boss Ryou is mean. He always makes me clean the café after everyone else goes home. Ryou live at the café and feel the need to come check on me without a shirt on, I think it's hot when he does that. Wait, no he's not hot he's just my jerk face of a boss. My other boss keiichiro is so nice to me and the other mews like we're his children. Which I'm okay with, but he seems to like Zakuro more then the rest of us. Mint and I think it's because he loves her. But who knows Mint and Pudding also seem to think Ryou loves me. They also think I love him too. Well I'm done here so lets move on with the story.

"He's so in love with you Ichigo," Mint said to me as if she knows everything.

"No, he doesn't," I replied upset.

"He's coming downstairs just watch," She said looking at the stairs. I watched him walk down the stairs, and stand right infront of me.

"You look different," he says and walks away. I followed him into the kitchen.

"What do you mean I look different," I asked impatiently.

"I don't know, did you cut your hair or something, it looks shorter I guess," he said grabbing a cookie from the cookie jar,

"No I didn't but I do have question for you," I told him.

"Go for it," he said his mouth full of cookies.

"Do you love me?"

"Why," He says. Why? That's it. All he says is why.

"I need to know," I'm not really going to tell him why. I mean come on.

"Well," Right then and there keiichiro calls him to go to the lab. He so ruined the moment. I almost had the answer too. But as I watched him walk out of the kitchen, I felt like I needed him to ome back and never leave me again. So I followed him out and started to clean tables and do orders and help costumers.

All of a sudden Ryou decides to tell me I need to work after hourse to clean the café. So everyone went home 5 minutes later, so I was left alone with Ryou. (like I said he like to come downstairs without a shirt on.) I was sweeping the floor when I realized it was raining outside. I stared out the window for a while, then I hear someone standing behind me. When I turned around, Ryou was standing there without a shirt on.

"Why don't you have a shirt on," I asked looking at his eyes trying not to look at his chest.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," He said laughing. Ryou just laughed, oh my goodness.

"Okay, then," I said in shock from his laughing.

"Ichigo I think it's time I told you my answer form your question earlier," he said, "yes."

"So you do love me, but why," I asked.

"I think your cute, sweet, loving and you're the only one who has seen me with almost no clothes on," He said simply.

"Ya, sorry about that, but thank you," I said smiling.

"Oh ya, and your smile just makes me want to kiss you so bad," He said, "now go back to work or I'll dock your pay."

"Hey you should be lucky I love you jerk or I would slap you," I said starting to sweep again.

"I love you too," He yelled from the top of the stairs.

When I finished sweeping I put the broom away and ran upstairs to tell Ryou I was going home. I opened his door to find him asleep in a ball like a cat. So I just went home.


	2. Mew Issues and Kissing

Later that night, my phone rang. I picked it up and found it was Ryou.

"Ichigo I need you to come to the café now," He said like something was terribly wrong.

"Okay I'll be right there," I said and hung up. (Forgot to mention I'm 21 and so are the other mew Zakuro is 24 and Pudding is 19 keiichiro is 27 and Ryou is 25)

When I got to the café the other mews were already there.

"What's wrong," I asked Ryou.

"Your entire animal DNA is gone; we didn't want to tell you until keiichiro finished his DNA project. It will put your animal DNA back in your body, but we need one of you to try it out first," He said.

"I will," I told them, "I was the first mew so I should take the risk."

Ryou looked at me like someone died, so I gave him a look back that said I'm sorry.

I stepped into the chamber and shut the door. A blue light above me began to glow. I felt a sharp pain running through my body. It felt as if I was dying. The light stopped and the door opened. I took one step out and fell to the ground in agonizing pain. Ryou ran over to me and caressed my cheek for a minute hen picked me up and carried me to his room. As I laid there I looked at him and smiled.

"Ryou," I said "I love you."

"I love you too Ichigo," he said and kissed my cheek.

"Awe," I looked at the door and saw everyone standing there.

"I told you Ichigo," Mint said. Ryou shut everyone out and laid next to me.

"Sleep," is all I heard him say before I was out like a light.

I woke up the next morning still in pain when I realized Ryou wasn't next to me. I was lying on the bed when I door opened and Ryou walked in.

"Your up how are you feeling," He asked so sweetly.

"I hurt," I told him beginning to cry from the pain.

"I know, but I don't want to see you cry," He said sitting next to me.

"Okay no more crying," I said to myself.

"Here this should stop the pain," Ryou reached into his pocket and took out a pill. I took the pill and the pain stopped.

"There's no more pain, wow, thanks Ryou," I said giving him a hug.

"Anything for my strawberry," He said returning the hug. I looked at him then slowly gave him a kiss on the lips.

"The first kiss, everything I imagined it to be, sweet and taste like strawberries," He told me once we broke the kiss.

"I love you Ryou," I told him laughing at his comment.

"I love you too strawberry," He said, "well, we should head downstairs together so I'm not the only one getting attacked about how we're finally together."

"Of course," I said as we locked fingers and started for downstairs.


End file.
